Uta no Megane-kun!
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: <html><head></head>A Yandere Fangirl is on the loose, Saruhiko gets a 'special' mission, and Misaki is not a closet fanboy. K/UtaPri xover where Saru-kun gets to be Tokiya's double for a week SaruMi</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Someone gets kidnapped, Saruhiko gets a _special _mission, and Misaki sulks over tickets.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1. 11:49 pm<br>Saotome Hotel, Shizume City  
><strong>

The young man let out a sigh as he entered his hotel room that night, exhausted from an entire day of work after weeks of intense practice and sleepless nights. _Seven more days huh? _He thought with a slight smile, stripping off his outfit for the day.

He wasn't complaining about his aching body, nor his sore throat; not even the insane practice sessions he had to do. He loved his job no matter how physically and mentally taxing it was. Although sometimes it _can_ a bit much… detrimental to his health even…

Not exactly the job _itself, _really, but more the inconveniences it sometimes brings…

"_Toki-kun~"_

He froze in the process of unbuttoning his undershirt, a cold shiver involuntarily crawling up his spine that had nothing to do with the Aircon. "Who's there" he demanded, feeling his heart rate increase at the thought of an peered cautiously into the dark room, but there was no trace of anyone there…

"_You've been a veery bad boy Toki-kun~"_

An eerie giggle reached his ears, resounding throughout the dimly lit hotel room and making every single hair on his body stand on end. Stepping back a few paces, even _he, _known as the calm perfectionist of the group, found it terribly hard to keep his composure when he discovered the doorknob was missing. Actually, where was he? He was no longer in the hotel room, or anywhere at all even. Just dark, empty space… "W-Who are you?" he forced out, voice slightly shaking from the beginnings of panic. "Where is this? What do you want with me?" he rasped, straining his eyes against the darkness for anything at all, feeling himself tremble.

"_You wound me"_the voice replied, and suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, making his flinch so harshly he nearly tumbled over if it weren't for the painfully real limbs keeping him in place. …Although that wasn't reassuring at all. In fact, it did nothing but increase his already erratic heart rate.

"_After all… You're__** Mine"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2. 8:10 am<br>Census Division of Tokyo's Legal Affairs Bureau, Annex 4**

Fushimi Saruhiko couldn't help the urge to flee from the room after the third time the Captain eyed him with a contemplative gaze.

All soldiers of Scepter 4's Special Unit stood side by side in the base's meeting room as the female Lieutenant reported about an incident half-a-day prior. The Gold King himself gave them the order due to the target being a National Artist, the case already labeled Cobalt Blue once it has been confirmed that a particularly nasty Beta Strain was behind it.

Apparently, a certain popular Idol of a certain popular Idol group was kidnapped just hours before, but it wasn't a 'normal' kidnapping. The idol was still physically present when his manager came to check on him that morning. Key term being _physically. _

Why was it a Cobalt Blue mission? The same thing happened to almost everyone else following a single path up to the Idol's room. How did they know it was a Strain? Well, it appears everyone else had a small figurine version of themselves right next to the immobile body, and as soon as the figurines touched the body, they disappeared and the people woke up.

Also, surveillance cameras caught everything on tape.

The perpetrator was a single person. Specifically, a teenage girl; likely with social or mental problems who finally fell off the deep end, gained dangerous powers, and decided to take her sick obsession to the next level _with _said dangerous powers.

Why did it seem like such a troublesome mission? Simple. She knew she was caught on camera, going so far as to _pose _in front of it _with _the tiny Idol figuring in hand before literally disappearing into thin air, leaving only a note with the cliché horror-esque line:

_**He's mine now.**_

Of course, if it was a mission assigned to them then the young raven had no right to complain. It if was a search-and-capture mission then it shouldn't be _too _annoying… but Fushimi Saruhiko was perceptive.

Back to the Captain.

He was able to ignore the first few stares, but as the gazes lingered and a light twinkle appeared in the Blue King's deep purple eyes followed by the slightest hint of a smirk on his perpetually smiling lips, Saruhiko just _knew _he was planning something.

Something that concerned him.

And if Captain Munakata is planning something that concerns _any _of his subordinates –sans Lieutenant Awashima for the sole reason that she actually has the willpower to be able to decline and the Captain actually accepts it— it's _bound_ to be something dangerous, humiliating, or both.

Saruhiko just _knew _this will be both. Knew it the moment the Idol's profile appeared on screen along with the bright bold letters that indicates the case is to be kept under wraps from the general public.

Through a freaking _week-long tour in Shizume City. _

_With a freaking autograph signing to happen in T-minus 3 hours!_

_WITH NO SIGNS OF CANCELLATION!_

Oh yes he knew. He just _knew _what his sadistic, tyrannical captain was planning no. freaking. doubt about it.

And No. Nuh-uh. No sir-ee. He wants _none of it._

…

Sadly that's not how the world worked.

"Fushimi-kun" Munakata Reisi began once Lieutenant Awashima finished relaying the information, giving out specific orders to the rest of the group, thus making the third-in-command stiffen…. "You have a… _special _mission for this case"

Alas. There it was.

"I refuse" the raven deadpanned, keeping his eyes steeled forward in an attempt to ignore the King's amused gaze. Pretending that if he kept at it long enough, the Captain would reconsider.

…Sadly, _again, _things just aren't that simple.

"Fushimi-kun… this is an _order _from your _Captain" _the Blue King stated calmly, perfectly composed as his smirk now completely took over his face.

Saruhiko felt his eye twitch as he tried to resist the urge to glare murder at his King, ignoring the completely obvious fact that he couldn't say anything to that, that there's really no way out of it, that he's fighting a losing battle…

…

…

…

Munakata Reisi's amused smile never wavered.

…

…

…

"Tch" well he tried.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2. 11:00 am<br>Bar HOMRA**

Totsuka Tatara had to sweatdrop at the sight that met him when he entered bar HOMRA that day.

"Uhm… hello…?" he greeted cautiously, letting the door swing closed behind him, the sound of the bell chiming almost deafening in the gloomy atmosphere of the room. "What's up?"

"It's just not _fair" _Yata Misaki groaned for the umpteenth time that morning, face-down on the bar counter. "All my hard work, for _nothing!_"

Kamamoto Rikio stood next to him, takoyaki in one hand, the other patting his friend's back. "It's alright Yata-san. You can just go to the next one!"

"SHUT UP KAMAMOTO! There won't BE a next one!" the Vanguard growled at him, a whine unmistakable in his tone of voice. "AND DON'T TOUCH ME!" he pouted.

Glass shattered on the other side of the counter, revealing a _pretty pissed off _Kusanagi Izumo clutching the remnants of a… particularly _thick _beer glass. He looked just about ready to kill someone if not for the fact that he would damage his precious bar. Tatara felt a chill crawl up his spine when his upperclassman's burning gaze suddenly met his, intent clear behind his sunglasses. _Ah… _

_**Get this freaking idiot out of here. **_

"What is it Kamamoto?" he finally began, catching the blond's message. He approached the side of the bar his _kouhai _are in with a calming smile.

As if on cue, the song currently playing over the radio ended and a new one took its place.

_Aah, kimi dake ni todoke  
>kono kaze no oto yo…<br>Feeling heart…._

If possible it seemed as if the Vanguard's aura just darkened. But Tatara recognized that song.

Kamamoto began to explain the details. "Yata-san is sulking because the tickets sold out before he could get his pay-check from his part time job. It seems there's supposed to be an event today"

"SHUT IT! I'M NOT FREAKING SULKING!" the Vanguard growled, his posture and tone of voice completely contradicting that statement. "Totsuka-saaan!" he whined, turning to the older brunette like a child would his mother.

A new smile crawled up HOMRA's third-in-command's face at that, patting the Vanguard on the head, to which the Vanguard half-heartedly swatted at. "Cheer up Yata-kun" he merely stated, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Yata remained oblivious, but Kamamoto was able to catch it. "Totsuka-san…?" he asked, tilting his head.

The older brunette winked.

Kamamoto's eyes widened, a grin stretching on his face.

Yata pouted, looking back and forth between the two, completely confused.

"Congrats Yata-san!"

Tatara faced him, reaching inside his shirt pocket. "You can't expect to meet your idol looking like that, can you?" it was more a statement than a question, making Yata's already confused mind even more puzzled.

And then a piece of paper entered his line of vision.

His mouth dropped.

"H-How… why… what… ehh? T-T-T-Totsuka-san that is…!" he began, hands trembling only inches away from the blessed paper, glancing back and forth between its printed surface to the wide grin on his superior's face, his own eyes practically sparkling.

Totsuka chuckled at the reaction, holding it out. "You can have it" he stated, and it was out of his hands before he could blink, the Vanguard practically _glowing! _

"I-I-I-Is it really ok? Really?" Yata asked again, although his grip remained tight on the ticket in his hands.

"Congratulations Yata-san!" Kamamoto announced again, clapping his hands together with the _taiyaki_ in his mouth. Yata ignored him.

"Yep. I won it from a raffle at the supermarket this morning. I think you'll make better use of it that me" he shrugged, laughing when the Vanguard's petite form suddenly crashed into him in a huge bear hug.

"THANK YOU TOTSUKA-SAN!" he exclaimed, grip tightening to the point the older brunette could barely breathe. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

And just like that the younger brunette was out in a flash.

_kimi ga negau koto no zenbu ga hoshi ni naranai kamoshirenai_

"He's a big fan huh?" Tatara stated, staring after the Vanguard.

Kamamoto nodded beside him. "Yes sir. He's been saving up for that ticket ever since the announcement came up. I can't even get a single one of his songs out of my head now with how often Yata-san listens to them" he explained.

Tatara chuckled again before turning to face him. "Shouldn't you go after him?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Hai?" the blond mirrored the action.

_dakedo shinjiru yume de areba  
>ikusen aru "yozora no ichiban kirameku hazu no houseki" sa<em>

A bang resounded from the doorway at that instant and Kamamoto barely had time to swallow the rest of his snack before he was being yanked out the doorway.

"There are two tickets!" Tatara called after them, laughing all the while.

"W-W-Wait Yata-san! Calm down!" the blond called out, trying to catch his breath and catch up at the same time. "Where are we going?" he asked between pants.

"Where else dumbass?" Yata Misaki's pace didn't slow in the least as he trekked forward, eyes focused on a single spot. "_Ichinose Tokiya's_ Autograph signing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Nanairo no Compass<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Oh come on, like none of you people ever thought about this XDDD *SHOT*<strong>

**So I _know _I sure work on K-Oni, but there's this Free! fic in AO3 about Tokiya (Miyano-sama) secretly being Rin (Mamoru-sama) in disguise and me and my friend were like... OMG SARU (Miyano Mamoru-sama) SO TOTALLY FITS THAT PLOT TO A T! XDDD *SHOTAGAIN*  
><strong>

**Except I have unexpectedly complicated plot bunnies in my head saying they don't want Saru secretly being Tokiya _exactly_ and thus another Plottiful fic! XDD I really don't know where my crackbunnies are that I can't seem to write an actual Humor fic these days... but I REEEEEEALLY wanna write about how Reisi gets Saru to become Scepter 4's poster boy by being HAYATO and Misaki Fanboys XDD (OMG Expect that here sometime in the future deesu!)**

**So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Curious about what will happen? ^w^**

**Review? OwO  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Autograph Signings, Lives, and Misaki is **_**Definitely **_**not a closet-fanboy.**

* * *

><p>"Megane" – Normal speech<br>_Megane – Thoughts  
>"Megane" – Fangirls<br>[Megane] – Someone else singing  
><em>_**"Megane"**_ – **Guess.  
>[Megane] – Guess again XDD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2. 11:25 am<br>Saotome Records Show Room, Shizume Branch**

Light chatter filled the air as the crowd of people conversed with one another in exited voices. Several stalls were set up around the spacious room, each selling merchandise of all kinds from CD's to posters to Key chains depicting no less that one member of the popular idol group: STARISH.

The stalls were selling out fast, the number of people not dwindling at all –increasing, even—, but the heart of the crowd was obviously situated in one place: a rather dense line of excited teen and college-age girls (and some boys) situated on one side farthest from the entrance.

"_Kyaaa!"_

"_Tokiyaaa!"_

"_Hurry up please! My turn! My turn!"_

"_Hey, don't you think he looks a kinda different?"_

"_Eh? I don't notice anything strange—"_

"_If anything, he looks kinda cooler~"_

"_I think he looks kinda cuter!"_

"_Ooh I just wanna stay and stare at him forever!"_

"_Agreed!"_

"_But I wanna hear him sing!"_

"_THANK YOU!"_

"_Aaah Tokiya-sama I bought all your Albums!'_

"_Can I shake your hand?"_

"_Do you think they'll have an event here later?"_

"_But the concert is still a week away!"_

"_Then like a sample or something?"_

"_Tokiya-samaaaa"_

_Sign, shake hands, smile for the camera, repeat._

_If they talk, pretend to listen. If they expect a reply, just say whatever._

"Thank you very much" Fushimi Saruhiko stated politely, handing back whatever item was brought before him along with the traditional signature board, his smile uncharacteristically charming, fake as it may be.

He'd been completely stripped off his rights as an individual in the three hours it took to get him where he was; forced to strip, do hair and make-up, and then acting rehearsal just to do what he's doing now.

_This is work. This is work. Captain can go fuck himself. This is work._

Fortunately though, he didn't need to suffer through a lot, and so far his job was proving to be not as bad as he first thought. The small talk and squealing can be a bit annoying, sure, and the guys a bit disturbing, but thank heavens for the 30-second rule.

"TOKIYAA!" an high-pitched voice called out, instantly causing an uproar in the crowd when a head of bright red hair squeezed through the crowd, waving at him.

Saruhiko felt a brow twitch as his fake smile became more forced. He recognized this redhead as another member of the Idol group he was currently part of. _I think his name was…_

"Ittoki-san" he greeted. Even for him, three hours isn't enough time to learn much about another person, and he wonders if he'll get found out. _Tch. That'd be a lot of trouble. _He subtly tried to search through the crowd for a sign of pink hair. _Where is that Producer when you need her? _

Ittoki Otoya pauses in front of him, confusion entering his eyes before it instantly disappears. "Tokiya, are you alright? Have you been eating right? You look like you lost some weight! You're not working too hard are you?" the redhead began to worry, poking him in the ribs and then the cheek.

The raven sweatdropped. _Is he an idiot?_

As it turns out, Saruhiko and 'Ichinose Tokiya' could practically be twins. No one could do anything about his weight, sure, but a slight make-over and a darker shade of contact lenses (prescription, because apparently the "Megane-look" wasn't supposed to be released to the public until next month) was just about all it took and absolutely no one suspected a thing.

"Did I? I didn't notice. But anyway, I'm in the middle of something here, so can you please step aside for a while?" he stated blandly, tugging the intrusive hand away and trying to keep his voice casua;.

Otoya pouted for a moment, and Saruhiko couldn't help but see a shadow of a puppy with droopy ears at this. "OH! Right… ah, sorry everyone" he apologized, flashing an incredibly familiar grin at the line, to which the entire swooned.

"_KYAAA! I didn't now Otoya will be here too!"_

"_Is the rest of STARISH here? Where's Natsuki?"_

"_Masato-ouji!"_

"_What are you all saying? Didn't you come here for Tokiya?"_

"_If you're looking for someone else then go see them instead! I wanted a ticket for Tokiya-sama!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_But STARISH!"_

The boys couldn't help but sweatdrop at the sudden commotion as the crowd divided itself in half, battling over how Tokiya's event should be Tokiya's alone and unfaithful fangirls. Saruhiko could feel a headache coming on…

And then…

"Hey everyone!" Otoya's voice, high as it may be, managed to catch everyone's attention, followed by his ever-so-blinding smile. He looks at Saruhiko, who everyone still thinks is Tokiya, and winks.

The raven could only feel the dread pooling in the pit of his stomach as the redhead opened his lips and…

"_**My Heart is Burning …And Singing**__**But why?  
>A painted Future, this sky is soaring"<strong>_

Red eyes met blue, and Saruhiko could feel every inch of his body straining to either run away as far and as fast as possible or slaughtering his Captain the first chance he gets.

"_Oh My God ARE THEY GONNA SING?"_

"_KYAAAA I'M SO HAPPY I CAME!"_

"_TOKIYA-SAMA! OTOYA-SAMA! KYAAAA"_

He does _NOT _sing!

A worried expression crosses over Otoya's face when 'Tokiya' did nothing, perhaps wondering if he made a bad decision. But the crowd was roaring now and the promise of a live performance was the only thing keeping the hoard of now rabbid fangirls (and boys) from eating them alive…

_No. _Saruhiko thought, face stern as he tried to ignore the world, standing up in an attempt to leave and _also _trying to ignore the sudden rise in the crowd's intensity.

"_**Can I Fly The Sky?"**_

_No way. _He was now out of the chair.

"_HEY, he just sung Tokiya-sama's part!"_

"_RECOORDEEERR!"_

"_Why isn't Tokiya singing?"_

"_Who cares!"_

"_He's gonna sing that song solo?"_

"_THIS IS TOKIYA-SAMA'S CONCERT YOU KNOW!"_

_This wasn't in Scepter 4's the job description. _Around the corner of the table now and his head was already throbbing. He could not see the pleading, stricken look on his disguise's teammate's face. No sir ee.

"_**Can I Get the True Dream?"**_

'_Tokiyaaaaaaa'_the redhead mouthed, looking rather desperate as the crowd began seeping out a hostile aura, all the guards coming round but are still not quite enough to quell the brewing chaos as flames erupted within the crowd of fans.

Saruhiko doesn't notice it. He's got nothing to do with it. He was a foot around now, almost there...

"WHAT? TOKIYA'S GONNA SING LIVE? _NOW?_ _**WHERE?"**_

He froze.

…

…

…

He _**knows**_that voice.

"KAMAMOTO HURRY THE FUCK UP OR I'M LEAVING YOU DAMMIT!"

_**[Let's make a bet!]**_

He practically screamed, blood pounding in his ears as he saw a familiar head of chestnut-brown hair wrestle through the crowd, just as everyone went wild.

He doesn't notice Otoya's blinding smile at the hint of cooperation or the fact his voice might give him away…

A deadly grin stretched his face.

"_**Risk Everything!"**_

Thankfully he was made to listen to some songs beforehand, annoying as they were.

_**[It's becoming so hot that my heart hurts!]**_

He sings, even though it wasn't his disguise's line, but Otoya didn't seem to mind much, just grinning as he continued to sing along.

They didn't even blink when someone handed them both a microphone, opting to perform a show with flailing hands and moving hips.

"_**It's not a bad feeling, though. I'll make you understand!"  
>I won't hand over these feelings!<strong>_

And the crowd went wild, but no one suspected a thing.

And Misaki was practically roaring along with them.

_**Growing up! Hurrying towards a dream!  
>We'll search for an irreplaceable tomorrow!<br>[Feelings that make me want a smile to bloom]  
>"Believe in me" [and then you'll see!] I promise you!<strong>_

_**Raise the future! The roulette game's beginning to turn! Red of black, which do you choose?**_

"_**We'll play" [this song of fate!]**_

_**We won't lose! Rivals song**_

Misaki was staring at him, his caramel eyes practically _sparkling, _and Saruhiko could barely keep a manic grin from splitting his face at that. "Mi—"

He froze.

An arm snaked over his shoulders as Otoya brought him forward, mike up to his lips. "I'm really sorry for coming uninvited, but I had some free time and just wanted to see how Tokiya was doing. But please remember, even with our individual jobs, STARISH is always united!" he explained still with his bright smile, looking genuinely sheepish. "Right Tokiya?"

Saruhiko barely heard him, nodding reflexively for show.

_Tokiya. STARISH._

_Misaki…_

He barely noticed when the Producer, Miss Nanami, came to apologize to the crowd and drag the redhead away, glancing worriedly at him before she left. "Uhm, that was a really good performance Fu—, ah, Ichinose-san" she assured with a smile.

He didn't really care, mechanically sitting back down before his autograph booth again while the guards attempted to bring order to the fans.

"Ha…" a smirk stretched his lips, hands automatically going back to the earlier routine of signing albums and shirts and autograph boards. "Hahaha…" he chuckled softly, confusing a few people, but he ignored it. Ignored the worried stares from his guards or the confused ones from the fans.

And then, a familiar hand dropped into his view clutching what he recalled was his disguise's latest album along with a rolled up poster, and a near-hysteric laughter erupted from his stomach. Everyone stared with bated breath until after he calmed down –which was, thankfully, only a second later.

Saruhiko cleared his throat, flashing the most charming smile he could muster. "I'm sorry, I just remembered something" He rested his chin on a closed fist, staring at the brunette in front of him with mischief in his eyes. _Will you notice, I wonder… _

The brunette's face reddened –but not in anger like it always did with the raven. No, this –along with eyes looking just about anywhere but at him, the teen shrinking ever so slightly into himself, Saruhiko noted amusedly— was exactly the type of reaction his Misaki had whenever he found himself even in the mere presence of a _girl_.

And he doesn't suspect a thing! Saruhiko almost exploded again at this, but managed to compose himself. "Gift for your girlfriend?" he feigned curiosity, signing the items as he watched for the brunette's reaction. The line was still long and some fans at the back were becoming rather impatient, but he didn't care. The 30 second rule doesn't apply to Misaki. The whole of 3 hours isn't enough for Misaki.

Predictably, the already blushing brunette's face reddened at that, turning more sheepish as he opened his lips, not quite finding his voice. "G-Girl… I don't… I mean uhm…I-I-I"

"Hmm?" Saruhiko hummed, eyes twinkling in amusement. "No girlfriend? Such a waste don't you think?"

Behind him, some girls stood in shock.

"_Tokiya-sama __**talked **__to him!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Who is he?"_

"_What's taking so long?"_

"_Is he gay?"_

Misaki visibly stiffened, probably hearing the whispered voices, but as 98% of the people behind him were of the fairer gender, he couldn't muster up the strength to retaliate, instead silently taking the signed items and trying (failing) to walk out with dignity.

"Y-Yata…san…?" Kamamoto asked cautiously, following closely behind him.

Saruhiko watched him go, barely concealed irritation in his eyes as he noted his Misaki's stiff posture. He almost snapped at the next fan in line if he didn't remember he was doing a job. Still, he made a point to _accidentally _break the CD case of the _poor girl _whom he _noticed _just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

He smiled sweetly at her face –almost in tears— with a (fake) apology as he sent her on her way.

And then he felt it.

A strange sort of presence, he couldn't tell where from, but it definitely wasn't good news. Still, it vanished soon afterwards and he didn't have the slightest clue as to the source. _I have to file this, and take caution. _He was, after all, working as bait for a certain crazy strain girl with a troublesome power who probably watched too many horror films along the way.

"Tch"

At least he'd be seeing Misaki later. The thought brightened up his day.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2. 11:30 am<br>On the Way to Bar HOMRA**

"What? No one's ever seen a Fanboy before or something?" Yata Misaki complained, out of earshot of the better part of the crowd, stomping angrily through the streets, Kamamoto barely catching up to his heels.

"Y-Yata-san! Please slow down!" the tan blond pleaded, hugging a big bag of STAR*buns his arms.

_Ring ring, _went the bells on HOMRA's front door, and Kusanagi Izumo immediately greeted them with a slight wave. "Yo, Yata-chan, back so soon? How'd it go?"

The brunette didn't reply until he was seated at the bar, planting his forehead, again, on the wooden table.

Totsuka Tatara, seated not too far away from him, wondered at this. "Not too good?" he asked.

"…"

"Y-Yata-san?"

Silence…

And then…

"…TOKIYA TALKED TO ME!" Yata exclaimed, shocking the others, face splitting into a huge grin as he practically leaped off his seat. "AND HE SANG LIVE! OH THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TOTSUKA-SAAAN!" he cried, shaking the older brunette's hands.

Tatara stared at him, confounded for a moment, before smiling. "Looks like it went well" was all he could say as the Vanguard instantly went on an excited rant about the Event, the people, Otoya being there, Tokiya singing live, Tokiya talking to him, and Tokiya in general that no one was able to get a word in, and the Crow himself not even caring if anyone was actually listening to him. "And then…"

"He really is a fanboy huh?" Kusanagi managed to whisper, coming closer to his kohai. "Doesn't even try ta hide it."

Tatara nodded in response, smile possibly glowing. "And to think his idol could possibly be Fushimi in disguise" the brunette whispered back, his eyes sparkling. "You know, like in a Shoujo Manga? I wonder if something will develop! Oooh like the idol leaving his phone number on his autograph or something? And of course Yata wont refuse, and they'll meet, but Yata won't know it's actually just Fushimi in disguise, and Fushimi will use this and Yata being a fanboy to his advantage or something!"

"…" Kusanagi stared blankly, really wondering at his Kouhai's imagination as his words went in one ear and out the other. So Totsuka reads _shoujo _manga now? He gave the brunette a pat on the head, an exasperated smile on crossing his lips. "Yeah yeah."

"Aah Yata-san…?" Kamamoto finally called, causing all conversation to cease in favor of looking at him.

In his hands was Album Yata had carefully left along the bar before he went on his rant. The case was open, and he was inspecting the flap on the inside.

"KAMAMOTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the Vanguard cried, swiping the case from the blond's hands and cradling it like one would a baby. "Don't just hold it like that! What if it breaks or smudges or something?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"But Yata-san! Look!" The blond indicated, pointing at the spot he was just looking at, and Yata cautiously followed suit.

Tatara and Kusanagi joined in, peeking over the young brunette's shoulders.

Tatara's smile was practically _blinding. _And so was Yata's face.

Carefully printed in a small part of the inside flap of the CD case, in what could only be Ichinose Tokiya's cursive handwriting, were the words.

_Shining Restaurant, Downtown Shizume. Meet me there 19:00 sharp._

Yata almost fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>SONG: Roulette (TokiyaOtoya Duet)**

**And the craziness begins! XDD**

**Hey guys, sorry for neglecting my fics =_= (I'm still stuck on my Doujinshi craze right now, *w*) But heres chap 2 ^^ I'll try putting up K - Oni reeal soon I swear ^^  
><strong>

**THANKS FOR THE LIKES AND FAVS AND READS ETC! XD Please leave a review if you can too? *w* **

(Kaori-san, NOOO WAAAY I'm stopping here desu! XDDD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Secret Meetings, Confusion, and Not-stalkers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2. 6:25 pm<br>In front of Shining Restaurant, Downtown Shizume City.**

Yata Misaki was nervous.

No… he was _waaaay _more than nervous.

He was practically hyperventilating, sitting in front of the restaurant trying to make himself seem as small as possible (for the first time in his life not minding his height) as he stared up at the digital clock on one of the surrounding buildings, watching the seconds tick by like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He was both hoping it could go faster or just stop altogether, as with each passing second, his heart seemed to skip a beat, and that couldn't be good. At all.

But neither was happening, so he merely just sat there waiting for (_what he hopes is) _the inevitable.

_I-it's not a prank right? I-I mean, h-he (__**Tokiya. OMG It's **_**TOKIYA!) **_w-won't stand me up right? I mean, what does a super-idol get by playing pranks on unsuspecting Fans?_

For the nth time since he got there (which was only some 2 hours ago), he ran a conscious hand through his hair (regretting the thought of leaving his beanie at home, he could use the cover), checking his reflection on a nearby glass window before tugging at his jacket.

He didn't have a lot of good clothes, mostly just too-loose T-shirts and khaki pants with the occasional jacket (didn't have enough money for anything more fancy, and frankly, he didn't care all that much), so the clothes he was wearing now (a dark red leather jacket, black skinny jeans along with one of his tight-fitting shirts) came from Summermoto's closet. Decidedly they were the smallest they could find (curse his height!) but were indeed a far cry from Yata's own outfits.

_Maybe I'm too dressed up? Is it obvious I'm trying hard? WHY THE HECK AM I EVEN ACTING LIKE A FREAKING G-G-G-g-irl….. *cough* _Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Yata once again returned to staring at the clock, trying to calm himself down. _Why did he even call me in the first place? Did I do something? Or is it really that strange for a guy to fall in line for a male idol's autograph? No wait there were lots of other guys there too…_

"AAAARGH!" Yata finally cried out in frustration, scaring a few passersby. "I gotta stop thinking this shit. He could just be lookin for a tour-guide for all I know!" he huffed, falling back to his seat on the public bench, not at all caring about the weird looks he was getting.

Taking another deep breath, he closed his eyes and finally noticed a familiar song in the background.

_[I convey this only to you  
>In this world exists a song]<em>

And for the first time since that afternoon, he actually managed to calm down. The song bringing a sort of nostalgia.

It was two years ago that he first discovered his idol. He was in a terrible mood that day, drenched from the sudden rain. It was by pure coincidence that he decided to take shelter in the nearest shop there, which just so happened to be a near empty CD shop partially hidden from the rest of the city.

_[Every moment I spent with you  
>was like a beautiful star]<em>

And it was _his _voice that met his ears when he stepped through the sliding doors. He almost stomped right back out (fuck the rain and cold for all he cares, he ain't taking this shit), if he didn't realize just _where _the voice was coming from and _what _it was saying.

_[There are times when the sky cries on cloudy days  
>On days like that, though I feel Sympahy, if I'm with you<br>I feel the world can change.]_

And at that moment he saw him, and _fuck _if he wasn't awe stuck by that uncharacteristically warm smile underneath the pouring rain.

…sure it was just a Music Video playing on the TV, but it felt pretty darn genuine.

Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin… it was all so… _like __**him **_but _**not **_that he felt his chest clench, squeezing all the air in his lungs.

_[The flower blooming before my dreams will lead the both of us tonight  
>I can only say one thing to you,<br>"All you have to do is follow me"]_

And it was that very invitation that got him buying _Ichinose Tokiya's _first Album.

He wasn't even going to deny listening to that one song all night.

Yata sighed yet again, humming to the melody he knew completely by heart. _If only it was him… _his eyes widened.

"THE FUCK?" he exclaimed, leaping out of his feet. He clutched his head, repressing the urge to pound it on something solid. _I did NOT just think that! This doesn't… He doesn't have anything to fucking DO with this anymore! _

_**But he does. **_A small part of his brain replied, making him groan in frustration. _M_a_ybe I should just go… maybe he's not coming anyway… I mean, idols are always busy right? And there's too many people here. He might get swamped by fans._

He glanced at the clock, 6:58 pm. _There's still time…._

"_If a day comes where you cannot see out of your tears  
>If you can't walk even one more step<em>

_Please, somehow, believe in my words  
>You don't have to hide your scars, I'll wrap them all up for you"<em>

"Hn. Yeah, Thanks_" _Yata thought with a scoff. If only _he _knew the scars _he _freakinleft himself! _If you apologize of your fucking knees, I'll let you wrap 'em. Fucking Mon—_

"_As you vanish, it's so bittersweet.  
>When love you leave its nest, is this jealousy I feel greed?<br>Even just your sigh, I want everything"_

He froze.

That wasn't…

That _didn't sound _like it was…

_No. Fucking. Waaay…_

Slowly, _eeeeeevvveeeer so sloooowly, _he looked around.

He almost squealed.

"_My emotions become more intense, I drive myself crazy with each song  
>The melody for only the two of us<br>A serenade that I cannot stop"_

When did everyone disappear? What was with all the lights? The background music was an Instrumental! Was he _**dreaming?**_

Ichinose Tokiya was standing before him, in all his idol glory, hair slick and clothes fashionable, singing his most favorite song in an almost breathy voice, a soft grin on his lips.

"If a wish can only be granted once  
>I will throw away anything and everything<br>just to embrace you"

The raven-haired idol stopped three feet away from him, and Yata's brain short circuited, his face burning bright in the city lights. His mouth fell open before closing again, repeating this gesture like a fish out of water.

_H-H-H-HE CAME! HE__** REALLY**__ CAAAME!_

Tokiya chuckled, sending an arrow through the brunette's heart. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. My Manager kept me" he replied, and was it just Yata or was there a slight hint of displeasure in his voice when he said 'Manager'?

It took Yata three full seconds to realize that _Ichinose Tokiya _was _talking _to _him. _"A-A-AAAH!" he nodded, and then. "I-I MEAN NO! I mean, um, I wasn't… I just, I j-just got here! Yeah! S-sorry! Uhm…" he trailed off, suddenly wanting to crawl under a rock from the sheer embarrassment he was feeling. _I'm acting like a total IDIOT! _He screamed in his mind.

Another chuckle escaped the idol's lips, eyes squeezing shut just slightly. "I see. I'm glad" he said, his voice like church bells to Yata's ears. "So I was planning on having dinner now. I hope you don't mind joining me" he initiated, gesturing to the restaurant Yata'd been sitting in front of for the past three hours.

Unable to trust his voice through his fuzzy head, the brunette only nodded, meekly trailing after his idol as he headed inside Shining.

Not too far behind them, a young lady watched with curious eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: 7:05 pm<br>Inside Shining Restaurant**

Yata fidgeted in his seat for about the umpteenth time in the past three minutes, gripping the menu so hard the edges were crumpling. Although the guys at HOMRA were kind enough to lend him some spare cash for the evening, the prices on this thing were still _waay _out of budget. _M-Maybe I can just say I'm not hungry… settle for water or something… yeah… _he gulped.

From the other seat, the raven eyed him with something akin to amusement in his dark-blue eyes. "I apologize" he began.

The brunette's head shot up. "Huh?"

"I know this was such short notice. I didn't think if you may have had plans before asking you to come."

"NO!" Yata cried, face burning when he realized that came out much louder than intended, he cleared his throat. "I-I mean I'm fine! Free! No plans at all!" _I was fired from my part time job just yesterday so totally! …Damn that's depressing. _The numbers on the menu mocked him yet again.

'Tokiya' smiled at him, (wait, is that a smirk?), "I still apologize, so in in return, dinner is my treat" he offered.

Yata felt his hear skip a beat. "Huh? A-Ah No! I mean, Thanks! B-but it's fine, I have— I mean I'm not— I mean—!" banging his head on the table trying to calm his breathing, Yata felt the urge to just disappear under the table. _Why is this happening to me? _

"I insist" was his companion's reply, a quirk to his lips, and somehow his tone brought finality to that. "Order anything you want"

"…" making an effort to calm down, Yata once again ran his hands through the menu, trying his best not to look at the zero's on the price section.

In the end, he settled for a_ Carbonara_ (why weren't there any Japanese dishes on this thing?), and looked over at his partner's order.

"Heh? All-meat Lasagnia?" he mumbled. "Don't like vegetables or something?" he commented off-handedly, his stomach twisting because he knew _someone else doesn't like vegetables so much he picks them out of everything._

"No. Just not tonight" was the idol's casual response.

Silence settled over them when their waitress left to process their orders (and no, Yata was not avoiding looking at her; the menu was just that interesting is all).

"Not good with girls?"

Yata jumped, mouth opening to make a retort when he realized just _who _asked that, his voice caught in his throat. "U-Uh… well… y-yeah… kind of…" he replied, finding the table cloth very appealing.

"Hmm~" a clink of glass reached his ears. "So I guess you really don't have a girlfriend do you~" it was a statement of mere observation, a slight teasing inflection to his voice.

"_You'll never get a girlfriend like that, Virgin Mi~sa~kii~~"_

Yata felt a brow twitch. "Well sorry for bein' a fucking virgin" he snapped without thinking, responding to a not-so-different voice in his head that sounded so very _familiar. _

"…"

_Oh crap…_

"A _virgin _huh~" Tokiya repeated, amusement evident on his face and _why does it look so completely familiar? _"Now that I think about it, I never did get your name…"

Yata's face flushed, pointedly hiding his head behind the menu. "M-My name is Y-Yata… Misaki…" he mumbled, the last part barely audible under his breath.

A sharp sound reached his ears, and he lifted his head to find Tokiya staring at him. He shifted, brows furrowing. _I-Is my name seriously that weird._

"Come again?" the idol asked, a smile forming on his lips.

Yata felt his cheeks redden, shifting his gaze away. "M-My name… is Yata M-Misaki" he repeated. "And don't say it's girly! I already know!"

Did the raven's face just tighten a bit at that? "Heeh? But are you saying I can call you that?"

Yata shrunk into himself. "N-No… I mean… i-it's my name so… and you asked so…"

"_Misaki"_

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" was his automatic response, and he clamped a hand over his mouth soon afterwards, shame pooling in his stomach. _Now he _definitely _thinks I'm an idiot. _"I-I mean… that's not… I mean…"

"You're not making any sense Yata-kun"

'_Yata-kun' _he flinched, the name made his stomach churn, sounding just so familiar but so freakin _wrong _in that voice that.

"M-Misaki… is fine… so…" he trailed off. "S-Sorry… uhm… maybe I'll just… go" he trailed off, beginning to skim out of his seat. "I-I mean, I just remembered I… uh.. f-forgot to feed my dog! Yeah! I haven't seen him since I left this morning! Wouldn't want him to eat my house huh? Sorry! Bye" he rambled out, throwing whatever excuse came to mind first.

_This is too awkward…_

A hand gripped his wrist and he flinched, pulling it back as if he was burned.

Tokiya was staring at him pointedly, eyes inquisitive and _why again did it look so familiar and yet different? _"Yata-kun?"

He looked away.

"Sorry again for the short notice." Tokiya voiced, and Yata shifted on his feet. "Can I at least get your number?"

The brunette blanked. "…Huh?" _Did I hear that right?_

"Can I get your number?" the idol repeated, waving his PDA in front of him, an amused smile on his face.

Yata's head was so light it was making him dizzy, and he almost felt as though he was flying. "Y-Yeah… sure…" he trailed off, extending his left wrist and activating his own PDA watch.

The screen activated, and his contact list flashed on screen as he typed in the idol's information.

The entire time, Ichinose Tokiya couldn't rip his eyes off it. The watch, the screen. One name flashed on screen.

_Fushimi Saruhiko._

"Who's that?" he couldn't help but ask, voice cracking just _slightly._

Yata flinched yet again, closing the screen as if to erase any evidence. "N-No one… just… someone I used to know…" he trailed off. "S-sorry. Really gotta go now" and with a shaky grin, the brunette was out the door.

Saruhiko followed his back with his eyes, face flat, ignoring the waitress who came with both orders on hot plates.

"I know you're there" he mumbled out, stabbing a fork on his pasta. "Might as well join me if you saw all that"

From the seat behind a potted plant, Nanami Haruka popped out, her face flushed as she glanced around. "S-Sorry f-for eavesdropping, Fu…I-Ichinose-san" she mumbled out, taking the now empty seat in front of him. "S-Someone you know?"

The Officer in disguise only clicked his tongue and began to eat in silence.

Again, from a more hidden position on the other side, a different pair of eyes followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>... I don't even know what happened but...<br>Yeah...  
><strong>

***ehem* OK! Chapter 3 folks! XDD Not as upbeat as I expected but... well...**

**Anyways yeah! Thanks for reading XDD Next chap, it's Saru's turn to do the wondering and a little more plot! (I think...)  
><strong>

**XD**


End file.
